Max Onslaught Falcon
|-|Base= |-|The Flash Form= Summary Max Onslaught Falcon: A New Kind of Falcon!. Max Onslaught Falcon is a Falcon that has trancended his own limits, said limits where placed by Sakurai. Now he is capable to reveal a mere fraction of his true self as he beats his opponents. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | 1-A | Unknown, likely higher Name: Max Onslaught Falcon/Captain Flash/Captain Falcon Origin: Super Smash Bros./F-Zero/DC Comics Gender: Male Age: 37 Classification: Human, Racer, F-Zero Champion, Womanizer, Smash Champion, Bounty Hunter, True Speedster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, racing master, heightened perception (Can perceive things several miles away whilst racing at high speeds), Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Speed Force, Limited Flight (Trough continuous air hops), Intangibility, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Kinetic Energy Manipulation, Accelerated Healing, create whirlwinds and wind attacks, Enhanced information processing, Invisibility, superhuman communication speed, Limited Reality Warping, Size Manipulation, Shape shifting, Body Manipulation, Regeneration, Limited Plot Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (able to stomp the likes of Master Hand and Tabuu) | Hyperverse level (Capable of reaching infinity with his attacks) | Unknown Speed: Immeasurable '''(able to blitz Master Hand and Tabuu who is capable of keepin up with the likes of Sonic, Meta Knight and Samus) | Multi-Massively Infinity''' Omnipresent+ '''(He is capable of being anywhere, everywhere and no where) | '''Unknown Lifting Strength: Irrelevant '''| '''Irrelevant | Unknown Striking Strength: At least''' Universal Class+''' | Hyperversal Class | Unknown Durability: At least''' Universe level+ |''' Hyperversal |''' Unknown''' Stamina: Infinite | Limitless | True-Infinity Range: Cross-Universal | Hyperversal | Unknown Standard Equipment: Blaster, Blue Falcon, Falcon Flyer, Standard Kart (from Mario Kart), Green Shell, Surfboard, Wario's Bike, Falconcycle, Jet Pack, Beast Ganon, Landmaster, Hydra, Wheelie, (from the Kirby series), Bullet Bill, Killer, King of Red Lions (From the Legend of Zelda Wind Waker), Gareom (from the SSBB series), Porkey (from the Mother/Earthbound series), Revival Platform, Thomas The Train. Intelligence: Genius level | Nigh-Omniscient | Unknown Weaknesses: Refuses to reveal his true powers unless his opponents shows him their moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: Falcon Punch: By dragging his fist in the air, Captain Falcon is able to ignite his fist due to the friction. The move immediately kills the enemy on contact. Captain Falcon can either hold it for a devastating attack or unleash it instantly. *'Falcon Dash Punch:' Captain Falcon dashes towards his enemy while executing a Falcon Punch. *'Mighty Falcon Punch:' A more powerful version of the standard Falcon Punch. Falcon Kick: By dragging his leg in the air, Captain Falcon is able to ignite his foot in fire, the move allows Captain Falcon to fly for short periods of time. *'Lightning Falcon Kick:' Instead of using his pyrokinesis, Captain Falcon uses his electrokinesis to perform a faster version of the standard Falcon Kick. The move paralyzes the enemy allowing Captain Falcon to perform infinite combos. *'Falcon Kick Fury:' Captain Falcon deals multiple kicks to his enemy. Raptor Boost: A move that sends Captain Falcon flying towards his enemies, the move send the opponent to the air and spike them and the same time. *'Wind Up Raptor Boost:' Captain Falcon steps back then charges at the enemy with a Raptor Boost. This raptor boost immobilizes the enemy for a short period of time. *'Heavy Raptor Boost:' A Raptor Boost that packs more power. Falcon Dive: Captain Falcon proceeds to grab the enemy before making them explode, the move sends the opponent flying. * Falcon Strike: Deals a strike instead of grabbing the enemy. * Explosive Falcon Dive: Has a more explosive range than the standard Falcon Dive. Knee of Justice: A knee strike that paralyzes the enemy with electricity, the move kills on contact. * Knee of Fury: Captain Falcon is able to burn the opponent with a fiery knee strike, the move kills on contact. Up-Tilt: A move that grounds opponent and spikes air fighters. Falcon Jab: Captain Falcon rapidly punches extremely fast igniting his fist on fire, the move is both inescapable and is able to spike the enemy. Infinite Mass Punch: By accelerating to near the speed of light, he uses the Speed Force to allow the effects of relativity to increase the mass of his body, thus allowing him to hit with an incredibly powerful punch. Speed Force Dump: After touching his opponent, he can dump battle field removal them into the dimension of the Speed Force. Speed Steal: By touching (or just getting near) an opponent, he can steal all of their kinetic momentum and add it to his own. In addition to slowing the target down, it also immobilizes them indefinitely, making them frozen like a statue Final Smash: Captain Falcon punches the enemy so hard that the enemy lands in Mute City where Captain Falcon proceeds to unleash his ultimate move, one of them in which consist of him running at the enemy and Falcon Punching them, the Falcon Punch is so powerful that is able to kill the enemy TWICE!. Captain Falcon has several others he can use as shown in this video: Note 1: This profile covers Captain Falcon when he remove the limiters that where placed by Masahiro Sakurai. Note 2: For more information about Max Onslaught Falcon go here. Base | Captain Flash | Full Power? Others Notable Victories: Master Hand Tabuu Sonic Everyone in any SBB series. Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Daddy Sakurai (Sakurai keeps placing limiters to Captain Falcon but Captain Falcon keeps breaking them). Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:F-Zero Category:Nintendo Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Pilots Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Flight Category:Good Characters Category:Good Character Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Intangibility Category:Time Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier ??? Category:Reality Warpers Category:Infinite Speed Category:Infinite Strength Category:Plot Armor Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:DC Comics Category:Comic Characters Category:CaptainFalcon64's Profiles Category:Wind Users Category:Super Smash Bros.